Forty to fifty percent of patients diagnosed with colorectal cancer will develop metastatic disease. Standard therapy with 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and folinic acid can produce responses in about 25-30% of these patients along with providing palliation and some modest prolongation of survival. Oxaplatin as a single agent and combined with 5-FU has shown some activity in both patients who have been previously treated and who have never been treated for their colorectal cancer. The primary objective of this open labelstudy is to provide oxaliplatin for compassionate use in patients who have been treated at least once with chemotherapy for locally advanced or metastatic colorectal cancer and who are not eligible for standard therapies. The secondary objectives are to collect data on the safety of oxaliplatin.